His Keeper
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: Crystal Maria Reimer, picked to keep an eye on Doctor Tom Jackman's darker half. She never thought she could get in over her head. She had never been so wrong. {{Chapter Zero if Full summary and short Bio of Crystal}}
1. Chapter Zero

**_His Keeper_**

_By: Science Experiment 5150_

**Chapter Zero**

_Disclaimer_

**I only own Crystal Maria Reimer. I've got her taking the place of Katharine Reimer in a sense. This is taking place after Hyde has died I guess. I'm still in the process of finding out how the show ends. And if it ends like I think it does, then this will happen a few years after the fact. The only things I know about Jekyll from BBC are from the videos I've seen on YouTube because I'm still waiting to get the copy of it from the library system.**

**Also AND THIS IS IMPORTNT! In this version Tom isn't married, has not children. He was dating Claire, with two son's from a previous relationship when he up and left. I'll try to get it to make more sense when I get it from the library, but I don't think that will be for awhile… I make no promises on getting that time wise, but I think it will be soon since it says it's now on it's way.**

**I'll have him having flashbacks and such of things that he's done into the past. Sorry if you've read this chapter before and it said something different, but after seeing something someone put on line I was inspired to rewrite this as an after the fact because then it would give me for liberties, so to speak, with how I'm making Tom interact with Crystal.**

**This will be taking place in 2011 rather than 2007, because if gives me more freedom with the music I'm going to have in some chapter.**

**Tom is still around and he finds himself in the situation where his darker side if trying to resurface. He is an another relation, of a sort, and she is also a nurse like Kathrine, but them having the same last name is just by chance be I like how that last name sounds. **

**Once More, I own nothing but Crystal Maria Reimer, but here are some small things to know.**

**Hair: **_Dark Brown with natural red tinted highlights, Curly, Down to her Bum_

**Eyes: **_Vibrant Green_

**Height: **_5 foot 1 and ¼_

**Other: **_Lips naturally Red, very fair skin, but cheeks have natural blush to them, hour-glass figure, innocent in **all** ways of intimacy, aiding to natural blush on her cheeks_

**Age: **_26_

**I'm proud to present for your enjoyment;**

_His Keeper_

**Enjoy.**

**_UPDATE!_**

**_I got Jekyll form the library, so this is the rewrite so to speak lol_**


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

_Polyvore cgi/ set? id= 71529100_ just get rid of the spaces!

A woman in a black pant suit entered the room, her heels clicking softly on the floor as she looked about. It was small, but not too small. In it was a small desk to the doors right and a small table to the doors left. A few moments later the doctor began to speak to her walking past right passed her as he entered.

"He's due at Midnight. He's usually punctual. At least he always some before…" He went over to a chair checking out its restrains.

"You really need all these?" she gestured to the chair frowning slightly, maybe there was more to this then she let herself believe after all. She'd heard of how his other half acted before he died and didn't understand why it was necessary for all of this.

"I'm not sure how strong he is now… but if memory serves, this is for the best." was all he said before moving about the room.

"He is stronger than you…" she said it softly, while it sounded like a question, it was just a small statement.

"Yes."

"That's interesting…" she muttered to herself wondering just what was going on.

"I'm sorry?" Tom looked at her so she went on with her train of thought out loud, "It's just different I never thought…" she waved her hand about before tucking a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, "…you'd get extra muscles or anything." She gave him a small smile hoping to make him calm slightly. She cared to Tom a great deal and didn't like seeing him in this worried yet calm state.

"Yes well… It seems I have" he stood and gestured to the seat in the middle of the room, "Please." She sat crossing her ankles while Tom Jackman began to record a small speech onto a small device.

"The woman sitting before you is Crystal Maria Reimer. She's a budding psychiatric nurse with experience in related area's…" that made her smile slightly as he paused looking at her, "She's fully apprised of the situation and yes she can be trusted. She lives here so I expect you to respect her." He stopped the recording and Crystal watched from her seated position, swiveling her chair around to keep an eye on him as he spoke to her.

"If you do release him there are 3 things he never leaves the apartment without. Digital recorder. Runs for 24 hours. Kept on at all times, unless by prior agreement. GPS; keeps track of his movements. Afterwards you download everything onto the computer. There's time code on both so you can correlate between the two."

"Tom…" she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I remember… You've told me about what you did with him before, but you'll wear those things too?" she was genuinely curious, she wasn't thrilled by the idea but, she knew he was also keeping her safely in mind.

"Yes."

"Mutual surveillance?" she questioned softly a brow arced.

"Exactly."

"And the third thing?" she asked with a small smile.

"The Dictaphone. It's how we communicate." He held up the object then went to a panel on the wall, she presumed to turn on the cameras.

"What? Like 'you need to pick up butter, milk, and eggs'? That kind of thing?" she tried to lighten the situation with some light teasing, and thought she might have caught a flicker of a smirk. "I thought that's what I was for."

"Sometimes." He said it shortly before freezing up.

"What's wrong?" she frowned and stood up but stayed next to the chair.

"He's coming." He quickly went over to the chair and began to strap himself in.

"You said he'd had violent episodes in the past…" she said softly.

"Yes."

"What if he had one? There's not a lot you can do about it is there? Under the circumstances. Toe I don't want him hurting you!" She was a bit worried but hid it under a blank face.

"Please. Could you just sit over there?" he pointed back to her chair and she sat down, "What it he hurts someone? If he's as bad as you say he is…" '_What if he tried to hurt me?_' she added silently.

"He is, even if it isn't all the time." was his simple answer, which did nothing to really sooth her nerves.

"What is he kills someone?"

"He won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd turn myself in."

"There are rules for you too?" she felt better knowing that he had stipulations, but she still was a bit afraid.

"He said that if I ever attempted to look for a cure he'll put a bullet through his brain. I still don't plan on looking for one."

"…I see…" that was a gruesome thought… Tom had just finished locking himself into the chair and entered a code, which she watched.

"He doesn't know the key code you'll have to memorize it."

"The time we first met, as well as the year. 19:57 September 2009 so the code is 195792009." She answered with some cheek giving him a smirk, to which he just shook his head ever so slightly.

"Anything else I should tell you?" Crystal smiled at him cocking her head to the side, "Do you ever smile when in scientist mode?"

"That'd be no." she pouted at him slightly before he spoke to her once more after glancing at the clock. "Good luck Crystal." She smiled at him gently before bowing her head slightly.

"Goodnight my dear."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Crystal watched as Dr. Jackman let his head fall to his chest before she got up and went back to the door closing it. When she turned she was met once more with his stare, "Who're you? You're not the same woman from before."

"We were just talking a moment ago…" she looked at him, her right brow slightly arced ignoring his last statement.

"That wasn't me. Who are you?" Crystal let her face fall blank before she stepped closer. He took a huge wiff of air as she stepped closer, "Oh! Nice! But it's not your usually perfume, there's another one underneath." She frowned ever so slightly wondering just how acute his senses were. "Special sent for today then. For him?" his tone was one of slight disgust, but she gave no answer, but it was in fact for Tom. It was a perfume he said that he had liked the smell of. Hyde continued to speak when she failed to do so, "For me?" his voice sent a chill down her spine. She shook herself slightly, a small smile playing on her lips and held up the Dictaphone, pressing play.

The man before her groaned and moaned pathetically upon hearing Tom's voice, "It's raining it pouring! Jackman is still boring." She let a small smile crack before hiding it.

"I'm Crystal Maria Reimer, and before you ask no, I've no relation to the last Reimer you knew." She turned and placed the Dictaphone on the table before facing him once more.

"Is he doing you?" her eyes widened and she sputtered "No."

"Well then! Can I?" he asked it as it a child, making her face heat up to a light pink and she narrowed her eyes slightly, "No!"

"Then what are you for?" he asked, irritation in his voice.

"I'm your new babysitter as it were." She thought it best to put it simply.

"Oh! Marry Poppins! I love Marry Poppins! I could eat Marry Poppins!" she was hard pressed not to show a reaction, she wasn't sure if she wanted to cringe or laugh, but she managed to not do either.

"So I've heard, but that's beside the point. I'm here to help out, in a way…"

"What? Why would we need you?" he had an odd smile on his face.

"I have many references if you want to see them. I'll start immediately is that suits. If you have any questions, then ask away."

"Am I interviewing you?" he seemed far too happy for her liking.

"Yes." She sat back down crossing her ankles.

"Why do you want this job Miss Poppins?"

"It's interesting. Clearly unique in fact. And it's not Miss Poppins. Crystal or Maria will do."

"Why is it unique?" he tilted his head to the side, a contemplative look on his face as he waited for an answer.

"When Tom spoke to me about the past you two have I assumed this was just a simple case of split personality. But now I see there's a physical change as well…" she stood up and took a step closer. "You have darker hair than Tom, as well as a different hair line. Your eyes are darker too, so much darker." She leaned in to see his eyes more clearly since she didn't have her glasses on at that moment, "Almost black, but a faint tint of purple along the edges I think…" she circled round the back of the chair, noting that he followed her movements with a slightly mad smile on his lips. "Hard to tell you're sitting down but I'd say you're what? A couple of inches taller, a few pound lighter too, that's got to be handy. Your jaw line… it's not the same as his, and it looks like you might have slightly rougher hands, longer and thinner fingers. Next question."

"Why did you lie to me?" she frowned, '_Lie?_'

"I'm sorry?" she was genuinely confused.

"When you asked me why I wanted the job why did you lie?"

"I'm sorry I didn't lie to y-" he cut her off yelling, "Rule one _don't_ **_ever_** _lie to me_! I can smell lies!" she kept her face blank but was sure her eyes might give away her slight fright, she figured this was part of what Tom had meant but episodes. "Thing is darling don't really care why you want the job, don't mind if you've got secrets, don't even mind if you don't answer my questions, don't answer many questions myself, but don't ever… lie to me. Now why do you really want this job? Don't open your mouth unless you're telling me the truth."

Crystal didn't dare answer, she didn't know if she'd be able to tell him the truth anyway, Tom was her patient, and she had to get his ok before sharing that information. As far as she knew, he wasted her to watch him, document his movements if you will. "Good girl. Good girl Marry Poppins you're learning. Love a girl with secrets." She was unable to stop the small smirk that showed before she hid it away.

"It's no secret. I live here with Dr. Jackman, that's the main reason I want this job, if I don't get it I might have to move out… Next question if you please." She asked softly, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Oh! Sleeping with the boss I see?" she rolled her eyes, "Don't be crude, we aren't sleeping together. Now next question."

"Can you release me from this chair?"

"I can, yes." She nodded.

"Are you going to?" she arced her brow, "Do I have a job? Thus able to keep living here?"

"Release me from the chair." He shot back.

"What happens if I do?" she fought back a small smirk her brow arced.

"Find out." She did smirk then, "Not good enough going to need some assurances from you my good sir." That made him pout, "The lights are on so are the cameras. You're perfectly safe if the lights are on and daddy can see me." She failed to bite back a giggle at his calling Dr. Jackman 'Daddy'. She looked him over contemplating letting him out. After a short moment she nodded slightly and knelt by the keypad, and saw him watching her, "You know the rules not peaking." He didn't look away so she stepped back. He groaned and turned his head away. With a quick punch of a few buttons the chair hissed.

He slowly began to undo the buckles holing him down, not once breaking eye contact with Crystal. That made her slightly disgruntled… when he was finished he seemed to let out a moan before standing up and approaching her. He stood a good four to three inched over her, even with her heels on, while Tom had been eye level with her in her heels.

"So here's the deal. Here's the job." She stood about three inched away from her talking fairly softly, a dark tone in his voice clear, "As long as the lights and cameras are on you're safe. Lights out, you're diner. What do you think?"

She swallowed slightly before smirking at him, "I think you must be starving, and have a very large appetite. More so then Tom does anyway."

"Teeheehee…" his mock like giggle sent another chill down her spine, not a bad one either. She dare not admit what it did. "I'm going to watch telly for awhile before I go out and see the new things if the world. There should be some beers in the fridge, bring several."

"Yes sir…" she said softly. She watched him leave but screamed in fright falling backward when he stood before her roaring, "Welcome to the club Marry Poppins!" Her heart was racing. "I take it I've got the job then?" he just smiled at her. "So can I dress down then?"

"Into what Miss Poppins?" he leaned in close to her, leering, making her lean away. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you? And don't worry, I'll still take you your beers, don't worry." She quickly scurried away, after grabbing her glasses off of the table next to the computer.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_A.N. so what do you think so far? Let me know people, review mean love in my book! lol_**


	3. Thief!

**_Chapter Two: Thief!_**

_A.N. I'm having Crystal a homey woman. She feels the need to make places feel more like home so she'll go about making things here and there just to make it feel more inviting. Also from what I've read, and seen on YouTube the Hyde half of Jackman is more of a sexual being, meaning he don't mind bringing it up, and since Crystal is easy to fluster, but for when she is in her office at work, he will use that to his advantage. While she'll still be professional, he's just going to make it hard on her._

_ -5150-_

Crystal just closed the bath room door when she heard '_TeeHeeHee_' behind her like before. With a cry of frustration she shoved him from the bath room, her face bright pink, making him laugh. "Hurry up Miss. Poppins. I want those beers!" Crystal quickly changed into the things she brought with her, folding her suit she quickly ran to her room placing it into the duffle bag that held some other suit in need of dry cleaning. With a flick of her wrist she put on a pair of wide framed glasses.

_Polyvore cgi/ set? id=71530959 {also see link in description!}_

She dropped said duffle off by the front door on her way. She grabbed three beers from the fridge, popped one open and went to the living room. "Here you are." She ignored the horror movie on the TV, she had been watching it before Tom got home. He held out his hand and smirked when he went to open it, only to find it opened. "Well Miss Poppins! You come fully trained it seems!" he looked at her with that mad smile, to which she just rolled her eyes and put the two unopened beers on the coffee table to his left. "If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen, playing the part of Miss. Poppins." She turned sharply and walked back to the kitchen.

From one of the draws she pulled her iPod and headphones. She scrolled through her music and picked out Within Temptation's album Silent Force, scrolling to the song titled Memories. Smiling she popped in her headphone and went about putting things away and make a small snack. She hummed softly before the song's lyrics fell from her lips.

"In this world you tried… Not leaving me alone behind…There's no other way, I'll pray to the gods: let him stay… The memories ease the pain inside, Now I know why." She swayed to the music before dancing across the floor to the fridge to grab something, before going back to the counter.

"All of my memories… Keep you near… In silent moments… Imagine you'd be here. All of my memories; Keep you near; Your silent whispers, silent tears…"

"Made me promise I'd try, to find my way back in this life. I hope there is away to give me a sign you're okay. Reminds me again, it's worth it all, so I can go home…" Crystal closed her eyes humming softly as the chorus came on for a second time, then came in on the next verse.

"Together in all these memories, I see your smile. All the memories I hold dear. Darling you know I love you till the end of time! All of my memories… Keep you near… In silent moments… Imagine you'd be here. All of my memories; Keep you near; Your silent whispers, silent tears…" she swayed from side to side having just finished getting everything she needed together to make a single batch of some form of sweet. She pulled out her head phones and was about to trot to the living room when she crashed into something, or rather someone.

"Now Miss. Poppins! What happened? You've shrunk!" his voice was teasing and she huffed looking at him, he was at least a foot taller than her since she wasn't wearing her pumps anymore. "No, I've always been this height, I just had on heels before… You've seemed to saved me the trouble of finding you. Do you have any allergies?" He just gave her his crazed smile.

"No Miss Poppins I don't, why do you ask?' he pushed off of the door frame following her as she went to the pantry. She caught his hand moving to the light switch and she spun around. "Don't. You. Dare!" she glared at him as he pouted. "You're no fun Miss Poppins!"

"If you're hungry you can wait for a small while, these won't take that long to make." She held up a bag of chocolate chips and slipped past him and back to the counter where all the things were she needed. She put her iPod back into one of the drawers along with the head phones and frowned. "How long were you standing there?" her cheeks went pink as she looked at him. He just grinned. "Long enough Miss Poppins."

She groaned making him do his giggle again. Sighing she went to the oven turning it on before going about mixing up the needed ingredients. She felt she him behind and she turned her head to him before she started to put the chocolate chips in. "You need something?" she was used to people being in her space so it didn't throw her off that much. "Not a thing Miss Poppins. Not a thing." She didn't believe him, so she chose to ignore him.

She popped some of the chocolate chips into her mouth humming before she found herself spun around and a pair of lips on hers, and she could feel his smile. She gasps and squeaked but it was a bit too late when she pushed him back. "You thief! That was **my** chocolate! Get your own!" she glared at him, she knew her face was bright red. He chuckled and left the kitchen whistling. She was tempted to storm after him, but instead she just shook her head and dumped the chips into the cookie dough, but not before munching a hand full out of spite.

The oven dinged at her and she grabbed a cookie sheet and made quick work of plopping the dough onto it. Humming she put the sheet into the over and prepared a second sheet while the first one cooked. Once that was done she grabbed her fountain pen and journal, falling back into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She opened it to the first page and began writing. Writing was her outlet when she felt stressed out and needed to relax.

She had just finished the page when the oven went off. She placed the journal back into one of the kitchen drawers and quickly removed the first cookie sheet from the over, put the second into said oven, then moved the cookies from the first cookie sheet onto a cooling rack.

"Don't you dare take one of those unless you want to burn your mouth."

"Oh Miss Poppins! You party pooper!" she turned just in time to see him steal one of the piping hot sweets and bite into it. She rolled her eyes and set the time for the second sheet in the oven and started to pick up the mess she had made. "Oh, there is something you need to know, it's more a request than anything. I know I can't stop you form doing this should you choose too."

"And what would that be Miss Poppins?" he cocked his head popping another cookie into his mouth. "I'd prefer if you didn't bring any strange lady friends home whit you at night. I only say this because I live here and I don't like strangers messing with my things. Plus like a good flat mate I like to keep this place clean. So I guess I kinda an like Poppins in a way."

"Of course! Like I said Miss Poppins. I love Marry Poppins; I could eat Marry Poppins!"

"That's the part that worried me…" she said softly but her heard her and laughed. "Just remember lights on your safe, lights out…" she felt his breath against her ear, "You're dinner." She shivers and twisted away from him, keeping her face blank but for an arced brow. "So you've said. Now scat! I'm working here." She shooed him out of the kitchen and quickly running to the oven when it went off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_A.N. Good? Bad? So-So? Let me know!_**

**_Also! I'll let you know when I've gotten Jekyll from the library, it most likely won't be until the next chapter of finished being written, so bear with me for a little while longer please!_**


	4. Dead Tired

**_Chapter Three: Dead Tired_**

_First outfit:_ _polyvore emerald /set?id =71846079_

_Second outfit: polyvore blue_tune /set?id =71848094_

Crystal had two minutes before Hyde showed up when she burst through the front door of the flat. "I'm here Tom!"

"You're almost late." He looked at his watch with a frown. "I'm sorry. I called your cell but you didn't answer it. My friend had her baby today. Beautiful little boy!" he could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "Come on then, I'll just have him come out in the living room shall I?" he didn't like that idea but she looked about ready to collapse so he thought, it's just one time after all.

"Thank you _Dr. Jackman_." She slumped over onto the couch leaving the recliner open before she shot up and went to the kitchen, '_Better safe than sorry._' She grabbed a beer and put it next to the recliner before literally collapsing on to the couch her arm over her face. "Goodnight Tom. See you in the morning… or whatever…"

"Likewise." He sat down and once more let his head fall to his chest. Crystal smiled tiredly fighting back a yawn as she saw his features shift about slightly. "Good evening Hyde…" she peaked out from her arm and saw him with the television already on and drinking his beer. "Well, I'll leave you to it unless you need something." He gave her no answer so she drug herself up and to her bedroom, but first called out, "If you need me I'll be in my room, but if you leave remember your things will you?" She made sure to leave the lamp on her desk on before she went to her bathroom. The only two rooms with no cameras, due to a prior agreement she had with her flat mate, but there was still a microphone just in case.

Before she locked her bathroom door, she made sure to have the clothes she needed to change into and her glasses. She grabbed her lighter and lit candles on the counter, and round the tub. Once all five were lit she ran a hot bubble bath. It took just a few minutes for the tub to fill. She stripped from her clothing.

She sank into the hot water with a small moan on pleasure. The hot water made her weary muscles relax, making her feel oh so much better. She grabbed a bottle of pomegranate body wash, lathered up a sponge, and started to wash remnants of the day from her skin, then washed her hair with the same scented shampoo as her body wash. She relaxed in the water for about 10 minutes after before rinsing off and toweling down. She changed into a long black skirt, a pair black stockings, and an off the shoulder blue t-shirt. She didn't bother with any bra because she was planning on curling up on her bed and watching TV.

She towel dried her hair, then put it in a loose plat across her left shoulder, some of the water clinging to her shirt. Glasses on she left the bathroom, towel in hand after, blowing out the candles, and went to the laundry room to drop it off. When she turned she ran into a warm body. "I'm going out Miss Poppins." His voice was right next to her ear.

"Hm… I like this smell very much…" he held her braid in his hand smelling it before letting it drop. She gave him a very tired smile before slipping past him and going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She felt him behind her before her caged her against the counter with his arms. "Can I help you?" she asked not looking back at him. Her body stiffened when she felt his lips against her bare right shoulder. She should have thought out wearing that shirt while he was still around… "Yes you can, but you said I couldn't do you. Unless you've changed your mind." He was practically purring in her ear. She felt her cheeks heat up before she turned pushing him away.

"I'm not changing my mind on that… just remember your things before you leave. I'll try to be awake before you get back." she said with a yawn. She filled her glass with water and padded off to her room. Crystal listened until she heard the front door open and close, as well as Hyde's whistling growing farther away before she popped 'The Vicar of Dibly' into her DVD player. It was the last two episodes with Richard Armitage as the Vicars love. She loved those episodes so she picked just those to watch. Before she climbed into bed she kicked off the skirt.

She made it half way through the first episode before she fell asleep, tucked loosely under the covers.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Crystal was having pleasurable dream until she was woken by a handful of ice cubes dropping against her arm. She shrieked and literally tumbles out of the bed, fighting to free herself from the covers when she hit the floor. "HeeHeeHee!" she hear Hyde's low mocking giggle before she was pulled to her feet. "What the hell was that for?!" she rushed to get the ice out of her bed, and dumped it into her water glass before it could melt on the sheets.

Just as she dropped the last cube on ice into glass she felt arms wraps around her from behind, and tightly. "Well, Miss Poppins, you ready to let me do you yet?" he asked in too of a much like a child for her liking. She wiggled to get away but his arms stayed firmly around her waist, she in the end she stopped. "Please remove your hands from my person." Much to her relief he did, but then it died when he turned her around, his eyes seemingly darker than she'd ever before seem them. She scrambled backward, over the bed until it stood between them.

The alarm on her phone went off and he just smiled and proceeded to lie down on her bed. "See you tomorrow Miss. Poppins!" She let out a growl, picked up the pillow he wasn't resting his head on and swung it hitting him in the face with it. Unfortunately, it was just as Tom Jackman reemerged. "What the?! Crystal Maria! What is the meaning of this!?"

Crystal shrunk back and made sure he couldn't see from her waist down. "Can we add a security lock on my door as well? I don't like people coming in uninvited when I'm sleeping… Nor do I like being woken up by ice against my skin…" she huffed softly blushing, making sure the pillow was held in from of her hips, even though her shirt touched the tops of her stockings.

"Did he hurt you?" he got up and she blushed even more as he walked over to her. She held her hand out in front of her, "Just my pride." She saw a frown on his face as he come closer, his fingers brushing over her bare shoulder, just where her neck connected with it. "Where did this come from?"

"Where did what come from?" she ran to the bathroom and looked over her neck. An angry cry passed her lips and she heard Tom rush in behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I swear if he and you didn't have the same body I'd kill him! I was asleep after he left and the only time he could've done this is when I was asleep!" Tom let out a sigh and she turned around a smile finding its way onto her lips. "It's not your fault Tom." She leaned up and meant to plant a small kiss on his cheek but he tilted his head down about to say something to her and her lips landed on his.


End file.
